


5 Times Harvey Fussed Over Mike, +1 Time Mike Fussed Over Harvey

by blackat_t7t



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Caring, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Harvey fusses over Mike, and Mike does the same.





	5 Times Harvey Fussed Over Mike, +1 Time Mike Fussed Over Harvey

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal on 10/16/2018
> 
> Original note:  
> written for a prompt [here](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=77654) at [](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/)**suitsmeme** : I would love fic where Harvey innocently fusses over Mike, but keeps up the whole exasperated and slightly annoyed attitude, that Mike just lets him get on with it.Wiping away some food from the corner of his mouth, fixing his tie and hair, leaving him sweets because he knows Mike sometimes needs a sugar boost to get motivated, lending him his jacket or umbrella because he forgot his... and so on. The list is endless.

**1\. Hair**

Mike was late to work. Only about five minutes late, but it was enough for Donna to give him a warning look as he hurried past her to Harvey’s office. Mike knew he was supposed to be there on time, if not earlier, to go over some last minute details before the Harrington deposition. He just hoped Harvey wasn’t too mad.

Harvey looked up from the papers on his desk as Mike entered, his expression deceptively neutral. “Mike. Glad you decided to join me before the deposition started.”

“I’m sorry,” Mike muttered. “My landlord wanted to talk to me, and then there was traffic, and the snow. I got here as fast as I could, but…” Mike trailed off as Harvey simply watched him with scrutiny, and he gulped when Harvey stood up from his desk and came over to him.

“If you’re going to be late,” Harvey sighed, “you could at least make sure you come in looking good. Did you even bother to comb your hair this morning?”

Mike opened his mouth to explain that he couldn’t help it –his bike helmet always messed up his hair- but before he could get a word out, Harvey was reaching up and running his fingers through Mike’s hair. Mike froze as he felt Harvey’s fingers scrape over his scalp, brushing his hair into order. His knees went weak from the feeling, and a blush burned in his cheeks. He hoped Harvey didn’t see it.

“That’s better,” Harvey said at last as he let his hands fall. “Now that you look like a lawyer, are you ready to do the job?”

Mike’s mouth was too dry to answer, so he simply nodded.

“Good,” Harvey replied, turning back to his desk like what he’d done was nothing out of the ordinary. Mike hesitated a moment, and Harvey raised an eyebrow at him. Mike hurried over to Harvey’s desk to get to work.

 

 

**2\. Car**

“Mike,” Harvey said as Mike entered his office, answering a summons delivered by Donna. “I need you to go to the client’s office and pick up some files.”

“Oh,” Mike mumbled as he thought of the snow still in the gutters outside and the cold he’d only just managed to thaw from his body. “Okay.”

“What?” Harvey asked, frowning at Mike’s lack of eagerness. “I thought you wanted to see the facility.”

“I do,” Mike said quickly. “It’s just… really cold outside,” he finished lamely, looking at the ground. He could sense Harvey’s eyes on him, and knew that he was thinking it through. Finally Harvey sighed and picked up his phone. Mike thought he was going to call the client and ask someone to deliver the files, and he started to leave the office, feeling both guilty for not being able to do what Harvey asked, and disappointed that he wouldn’t see where their client’s company tested and rated videogames.

“Where are you going?” Harvey asked as Mike got to the door. “Stay here.” Mike turned back curiously, but Harvey’s attention was on his phone now. “Ray? I need you to come by the office and pick up Mike Ross, my associate. You remember him, right? Yes, I need you to drop him off somewhere and bring him back. He’ll give you the address.”

Mike watched, stunned, as Harvey hung up the phone and went back to work. He flipped through some of the papers on his desk, then looked up to see Mike still standing in the doorway. “What are you still doing here? You should be downstairs waiting for Ray.”

Mike just grinned. “You care,” he accused. “If you didn’t, you’d have just sent me out on my bike.”

“Wrong,” Harvey replied, looking back at the papers on his desk. “I just know you won’t be any use to me if you get sick.” Mike shook his head as Harvey’s stubbornness and left the office, still grinning.

 

 

**3\. Dinner**

Although the dinner outing after a late night at the office hadn’t started out as a date, it was clear to both of them by the end that it had become one. They were both too exhausted to talk about work, and their banter and teasing had slowly dissolved into friendly conversation, and then their eyes had met across the table and something subtly but discernably shifted, and it was no longer just friendly.

Mike tore his eyes away, feeling his cheeks heat up with a blush. He turned his attention back to the last bite of the hamburger he’d insisted on getting even at the expensive steak restaurant Harvey had brought them to. He picked up the bit of hamburger and put it in his mouth, needing an excuse to not look at Harvey, or he knew he’d do something incredibly stupid, like try to kiss his very male boss in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

When he did dare to look up, Harvey had an annoyed expression on his face. “What?” Mike asked apprehensively, worrying that Harvey was upset with him for looking away after their eyes met, that Harvey thought he’d been trying to deny the sudden spark between them.

“You have ketchup on your cheek,” Harvey muttered. Mike lifted a hand to confirm that, thoroughly embarrassed, but before he had the chance Harvey was reaching across the table and brushing the corner of Mike’s mouth with the pad of his thumb.

A tiny gasp hissed past Mike’s lips as he felt Harvey’s skin against his. He watched Harvey’s hand as he pulled it back and wiped the ketchup off on a napkin. “Can’t you even feed yourself without making a mess?” Harvey asked, but there was a fondness in his voice and in his eyes when he looked up at Mike.

Mike couldn’t answer; his mouth had suddenly gone dry. But Harvey didn’t seem to be expecting him to say anything. Instead he reached over and laid the same hand over Mike’s on the table. Mike stared at their touching fingers and willed his heart not to race.

 

 

**4\. Sugar Boost**

Mike and Harvey had been dating for about two weeks when Mike first noticed the sweets showing up on his desk. Usually it as something small, like a little piece of chocolate or hard candy. Mike would find them tucked into stacks of papers he got from Harvey, or stashed in the drawers of his desk. Sometimes it was larger things, like candy bars, or muffins from the café where Harvey picked up his coffee every morning, and Mike would find them lying on his desk.

At first Mike thought it was Harvey’s way of subtly and indirectly expressing his emotions, a little daily reminder of “I love you.” He thought it was sweet that someone who didn’t like to express his feelings with words was still making an effort to show them. It made him happy to think of Harvey hiding the candy in his desk for him each morning, and he was always pleased to find them and be reminded of his boyfriend.

Then their work started to pick up, and Mike was inundated with a flood of paperwork he had to read through and summarize. It wasn’t as difficult as it had been in the past, and he wrote that off as the result of the sweets putting him in a good mood. He’d noticed that there were more of them now, not just one or two stashed in his desk, but often an entire handful, as well as a muffin on top of the desk.

When the case ended and they were finally able to take their lunch breaks together again, Mike commented to Harvey about the sweets, thanking him for doing something so romantic. “Romantic?” Harvey asked, sounding surprised. “It wasn’t supposed to be romantic.”

“What was it then?” Mike asked, confused.

“I noticed you work better after your lunch break,” Harvey explained, “so I made sure you were well-fed so you’d be at your best all the time.” His words seemed unemotional, but Mike could tell from his tone and his eyes that his actions had been anything but. Mike smiled and nodded, agreeing with Harvey for show. He was certain now he’d been right about the candies being Harvey’s wordless way of showing his affection.

 

 

**5\. Tie**

Mike stood in the bathroom, loosening and tightening his tie in the mirror for what must have been the thirtieth time in the last ten minutes. He was incredibly nervous and couldn’t stop fidgeting with his hands, adjusting the way his tie was situated or the way his collar laid.

In the month that he and Harvey had been together, they had always kept their relationship private. Outside of their own apartments and Harvey’s car, their relationship would appear completely professional. This was the first time since the dinner that had turned into a date that they had gone somewhere as a couple. If it had only been a dinner date, Mike would have been nervous enough, but it wasn’t. This was a company function, a midwinter charity ball hosted jointly by Pearson Hardman and a few other big-name law firms in the city. And Mike was terrified of how his coworkers would respond to his coming out not only as gay, but as his boss’ boyfriend.

Harvey had already assured him that it wouldn’t be an issue. The firm had a very strict non-discrimination policy: anyone who harassed Mike about his sexuality could be fired on the spot. While that alleviated one concern, Mike was also worried about what people would say about him dating Harvey in particular. He could just imagine the jeers he would get from his fellow associates, suggesting he’d only gotten his position working with the best closer in the city by sleeping with him.

“There you are,” Harvey’s voice said from the doorway, and Mike stiffened in surprise and then turned to face him. “Stop messing with that. You look fine.” He came over to Mike and placed his hands on Mike’s shoulders, turning Mike to face him, then undid the tie to fix whatever mistake Mike had made in his nervousness.

“Harvey,” Mike said apprehensively as his boyfriend carefully adjusted the length of the two ends. “I don’t like this. What will people say?”

“Mike, everyone in the office either knows or suspects we’re together,” Harvey said as he started to retie the length of silk. “If they haven’t said anything about it yet, they aren’t going to.” He gently slid the knot into place at the base of Mike’s neck and then smoothed his hands down Mike’s suit jacket, raising his eyes to meet Mike’s. He must have seen Mike’s fear, because he hesitated for a moment. Then he sighed. “If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. We can wait until you’re ready.”

Harvey leaned in and kissed Mike lightly, and Mike smiled into the kiss, feeling reassured. “It’s okay,” he said when they broke apart. “I can do this.”

 

 

**+1. Fever**

Mike stood over Harvey’s bed, holding up a thermometer. “I’m not sick,” Harvey insisted, even though his voice was thick and rough.

“Of course not. It’s late puberty changing your voice,” Mike drawled. He glared at Harvey, and the other man reluctantly opened his mouth for the thermometer.

“I’m still going to work,” Harvey mumbled around it. “No matter what that thing says.”

“We’ll see what it says,” Mike replied agreeably, letting his boyfriend sulk. He knew Harvey pushed himself with work just as hard as Mike did, but he wasn’t going to let him go to work in this condition. He knew that if Donna saw Harvey like this, she would call Jessica, and if Jessica saw Harvey like this, she would send him home. So really, Mike was just saving Harvey the trouble of going to the office and back.

The thermometer beeped, and Mike took it from Harvey’s mouth to look at it. “One hundred and one,” he said. “You’re staying home.” Harvey groaned, and Mike resisted the urge to laugh. “Rest,” he ordered, smoothing a hand over Harvey’s mussed hair. “I’ll call Jessica and tell her we’re not coming in today.”

Mike turned and started to leave. When he got to the door, Harvey spoke, his tone an embarrassed pleading. “Can you make me some hot tea?”

Mike turned back to Harvey, taking in the picture of the usually immaculate lawyer lying in bed wearing an over-sized gray T-shirt, with the covers pulled up to his chin, his face flushed and his hair ruffled with sleep. Mike smiled tenderly. “Of course I will, Harvey.”


End file.
